


the drama king and the badass hoe

by tearsracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, HYUNSUNG, M/M, hyunjin x jisung, no tags just vibes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsracha/pseuds/tearsracha
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin adalah ketua divisi ketertiban sekolah yang dramatis, sentimental dan suka membesar-besarkan keadaan. Han Jisung adalah siswi berandalan yang suka membuat keributan dan tidak bisa menahan amarah. Hwang Hyunjin dan Han Jisung adalah pasangan yang tak mungkin.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 2





	the drama king and the badass hoe

_Hwang Hyunjin's POV_

Kali ini, aku melihatnya duduk sendirian saja di kafetaria sekolah. Tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya mengaduk-aduk minumannya saja sedari tadi. Hanya hari kemarin, dia---Han Jisung mendatangiku, mencaci makiku dengan ganas, kemudian dalam sekejap saja wajahku dibuat jadi memar-memar biru penuh bekas luka tonjokan begini olehnya. Padahal itu semua baru terjadi hari kemarin, tapi hari ini, saat kita bertemu lagi, tahu bagaimana dia memperlakukanku hari ini? Dia bersikap seolah-olah dia adalah orang yang tidak pernah mengenalku sama sekali. Apa-apaan dia ini? Padahal, aku yakin sekali, dia melihatku bolak-balik melewati jalanan disekitarnya sejak tadi, sejak awal aku masuk ke kantin. Berharap dia mau menegurku atau apalah, basa basi. Tapi sepertinya, dia tipe perempuan tidak pekaan yang tak bisa diharapkan.

Menjadi ketua divisi ketertiban di sekolah, sebelumnya tak pernah terasa berat bagiku. Aku hanya perlu mendisiplinkan anak-anak bermasalah dan mencatat daftar mereka lalu mengumpulkannya pada guru BK untuk ditindak-lanjuti. Tak pernah ada yang ambil pusing dengan pekerjaanku ini sebelumnya. Tapi tidak dengan perempuan itu. Entah kenapa dia begitu membenciku karena pekerjaanku itu. Padahal aku hanya melakukan tugas yang dipercayakan padaku, tapi dia menganggapku pengadu. Tukang campur tangan urusan orang lain.

Pernah waktu itu sekali, suatu hari menjelang liburan musim panas, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menghadangku di perempatan di jalan pulang sekolah. Dia adalah seorang murid perempuan berambut hitam sebahu yang memakai topi dengan seragam identitas yang sama dengan yang ku kenakan. Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung mencengkram kerah seragamku tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk berteriak kaget.

"Kau mau mati ya?"

"Ap-apa maksudm-" jawabku terbata- bata.

"Apa maumu hah? Aku pernah menyakitimu? Kurasa aku tidak pernah membawa-bawa kau pada masalahku. Tapi kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali?"

"Dengar ya, aku mau membolos sekolah atau rajin sekolah, aku mau berbuat onar atau tidak, aku mau berkelahi dengan siapapun itu adalah urusanku. Ini adalah hidupku. Kenapa kau begitu mempermasalahkan hidup orang lain?" Setelah melepas cengkraman tanganku, ia langsung pergi begitu saja. Dia datang dan pergi tanpa pernah memberiku kesempatan untun mengatakan sesuatu.

Setelah hari itu, aku masih melakukan pekerjaanku seperti biasa. Aku tak terlalu menanggapi perlakuan perempuan itu dan tetap mencatat kelakuan buruknya pada buku catatan kedisiplinan. Hanya dalam waktu seminggu perempuan itu sudah berbuat banyak onar. Tidak memakai seragam standar, berkelahi dengan siswi perempuan yang lebih tua, bla bla bla. Terlalu banyak untuk kusebutkan satu persatu.

Terakhir kali, dia mendatangiku di parkiran sepeda dan memukuliku habis-habisan sambil mengomel, "Sudah cukup! Ini sudah keterlaluan. Kau mau sok jadi jagoan hah?" Aku tidak mengerti dengan perempuan ini. Apa sih masalahnya? Kenapa marah marah terus padaku padahal aku merasa tidak berbuat salah padanya? Aku tidak bisa memahami jalan pikirannya sama sekali.

Aku lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi di meja sebelahnya. Dia tidak melihatku. Atau mungkin pura-pura tidak melihatku?

Kenapa dia tidak menegurku? Apa tidak terlintas sama sekali di pikirannya untuk menanyakan sesuatu seperti 'Hey Hwang Hyunjin, apa memar-memar di wajahmu itu gara-gara ulahku? Oh, aku sungguh menyesal,' atau setidaknya berkata, 'Maafkan aku, Hwang Hyunjin. Kemarin aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Sekarang biar kubantu obati.'

Ah, tidak mungkin. Wanita berandalan seperti dia mana mungkin punya pikiran seperti itu.

Aku menggebrak mejanya sedikit kasar. "Ya! Kau!"

Dia tidak menyahut. Jangankan menyahut. Melirikku saja tidak. Ah, menyebalkan! "Ya! Kau Han Jisung! Lihat ini," aku menunjuk pada beberapa titik lebam di wajahku akibat ulah brutalnya kemarin. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk semua ini."

"Bertanggung jawab? Memangnya aku menghamilimu, huh?" Ucapnya dengan gaya tidak pedulian khas miliknya. Ada yang kurang dari orang ini. Ya, kurang. Kurang ajar dia memang.

"Kalau sedang diajak bicara, setidaknya lihatlah ke mata orang yang sedang mengajakmu bic-" Aku terlonjak sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Bukan karena apa-apa tapi tatapannya membuatku kaget. Ah, bukan kaget. Ini lebih terasa seperti...nerveous. A-apa? Apa yang ku katakan tadi? Nerveous? Hanya karena tatapan perempuan ini? Oh-hell, what happened to me? I am fucked up.

"Setidaknya minta maaf padaku atau, ah..." Aku mendesah pelan. Dia mengacuhkan omonganku. Sudahlah. Percuma berusaha berdiplomasi dengan orang seperti ini. Tidak berguna.

"Minta maaf? Padamu?" Ia terkekeh.

"Berapa kali kau melaporkanku pada guru BK?"

"Berapa kali aku dihukum karena itu?"

"Dan...berapa kali kau minta maaf padaku untuk itu semua?" Ah, sial. Ia palah balik menyalahkanku.

Han Jisung, perempuan itu tiba-tiba saja menarik lenganku dengan kasar.

"H-hei! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" ucapku sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Namun gagal. Wanita seperti apa dia ini? Lengannya lebih kuat dibanding lengan milikku.

Ia berhenti secara mendadak. Membuatku yang berada di belakangnya refleks menubruk tubuh perempuan itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja jantungku memompa darah dengan tidak normal.

Ia mengambil kotak obat di dalam lemari. Membukanya perlahan dan memilah obat oles mana saja yang kira-kira sesuai dengan luka di wajahku. Ia menarik tanganku lagi. Membuka telapak tanganku dengan lebar dan menaruh obat-obatan itu disana dengan kasar. Ia mengatupkan jemariku sehingga membuat telapak tanganku kini menggenggam obat itu. Ia lalu meninggalkanku disini. Sendirian. Dengan keadaan mulut ternganga yang lagi-lagi tidak habis pikir karena kelakuannya.

Kupikir, saat tadi aku pertama kali membaca papan bertuliskan ruang kesehatan, dia akan memperlakukan aku dengan baik. Mengobati luka-luka memarku dengan hati-hati. Lalu kami tidak sengaja saling bertatapan dan kemudian dia menyadari kalau selama ini dia bukan benci aku tapi hanya caper kepadaku karena deep down in her deepest heart sebenarnya dia menyukaiku. Yah, seperti yang biasa kulihat di drama-drama. Oh, Hwang Hyunjin. Kau harus ingat satu hal. Hidupmu takkan pernah seindah drama. Apalagi dengan Han Jisung sebagai karakter utama perempuannya.


End file.
